Better Off With You
by Vindel
Summary: She married the man of her dreams and had his children. But all is not what it was supposed to be in paradise and her husband's best friend is the only one who seems to care. Will she leave her husband for a better comfortable life with his best friend?
1. Alone

Here is my new SasuHina story called Better Off With You. Like i said in my bio it will contain some future lemons

**As always reviews would be most appreciated...PLEASE!**

The melody that the birds hummed outside their home pulled her out of the harmonious slumber she had occupied for four hours. With her eyes still sealed, her arm slid from under the covers to the pillow next to her 'Please let him be here…PLEASE'; the space next to her was cool and the covers were not creased, she paused 'his side is cold'; she lifted her hand placing it on the pillow next to hers without letting her eyes release their unison .After she had fully twisted her body to the empty space next to her, she let her eyelids part, 'Again? Again he didn't come home', she softly rubbed the pillow almost as though she were caressing his face 'Again… I slept alone…without you'

She slowly pulled her body out of bed, lifting her feet moving toward the direction of the window. She slid the curtain to the left allowing the sunlight to give warmth to her face. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright beam that showered over the scene she saw; the village. She scanned the life of those moving below their two story home, her gifted lavender- pearl eyes moved from roof to roof and finally her eyes place themselves on a building that had a symbol of fire on it. Wrinkles became visible on her forehead the more she thought about that place and the person who was in it 'when will you ever come home?' she questioned, turning away from the window the curtain fell into its original position and the view of that place was then hidden.

A familiar wail caught her attention 'he's awake' the corner of her lips curved toward her ears. She walked to the room next to theirs; she walked in moving closer and closer to a crib in the right hand corner of the room. The wailing slowly faded as her hand laid its warmth onto a small body in the crib "good morning my little sweet heart" she exchanged a smile with the small body that in turn gave back a smile to its mother. She tucked her hands under the little body's arms and lifted the little one to her face "You slept very well last night didn't you? You only woke your mother up once...that makes me very happy" she spoke to the little one. The little one smiled and lifted his arms toward the face that stared back at him with joy.

The little one's mother placed her bosom on a purple coloured rocking chair and swung her body gently forward and backward on it while feeding her little one breakfast in the comfort of her warm arms. They both sat in the warmth of the sun by the window overlooking the village. He looked at his mother's eyes as they disconnected from his lavender-pearl eyes.

Another ear-splitting wail unsettled the peace that had been re-established "Oh no…not you too…I can't handle the both of you at once" the mother spoke frowning "It would be wonderful if your father would come home to help me" she put the little one in her arms down and picked up the other one who had woken up. She fed the other little one "you on the other hand lay quietly in your crib". After feeding their twins she laid them in their cribs, to let the fresh air sweep atop the skins and she left their room to wash her face.

Not long after refreshing her face with clean warm water and slipping into clean clothes; wailing again entered the silence of their home. "Okay my little ones mommy's coming" she re-assured the twins that she was there and on her way to both of them. As she entered their room the both stood in their cribs waiting to be taken, "I need to pack for our little picnic today" she spoke holding the twins in her arms, her eyes fell to the ground before her "maybe for once we can be a family again…even if its for one hour"

She walked to the kitchen and put the twins down into their play zone where she could see them and be sure that they were safe there. She stood by the kitchen counter. A small soft clack struck the marble counter; she was chopping Umeboshi (dried Ume, a plum but more related to an apricot). She then patter her hands between vinegared rice shaping a ball, she laced the Nori (dried seaweed) around the rice and place it in the bento box next to the Umeboshi pieces. She was in sync and moving at a pace which was quick and gentle, it also pulled her away a little from the world surrounding her but also listened to the little sounds that came out of the mouths of their twins; never letting herself be fully absorbed into the thought plagued void.

A monotonous cold voice claimed her from the small void of thoughts and she dropped the plate. "Oh my Sasuke-kun…you gave me a fright…Good morning" she let the words come out of her mouth with relief as she placed her hand into her chest.

"He is not here is he?" Sasuke asked leaning his back over the marble counter "Your door is open, so I let myself in"

The woman who had dropped the plate bent down to pick it up "N-n-no" she answered her voice sounding disappointed, the bangs of her hair hid the sadness that accompanied the answer she had given to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her from behind her bangs "You that he never comes home so why is the door open? Someone could come in and hurt the three of you"

She straightened her knees as she stood up but her face was still to the ground "I was hoping that just maybe he would come home, but like every other day and night he has chosen to remain there"

"Hn" Sasuke turned his head to the twins 'you'd think after what he has been through that he would want to be with his wife and kids' Sasuke trailed off into thought. "How useless. He tells me to come here yet he is there, he just wants to piss me off." He spoke pushing his body off the marble counter "see you some other time Hinata"

A hand grabbed his left bicep "Wait, please don't go yet…please Sasuke wait for us, we're also going to him"

Sasuke only turned his head to connect his eyes with hers "I'm late."

But she didn't let go "I won't be long, please just watch the twins for me while I pack lunch and then we can go…Please"

Sasuke fell deep into her eyes, 'Damn it! How many times have I told myself not to look into her eyes? They just draw you in…' he thought a little angry at himself for falling pray to the gleam in Hinata's eyes. But within those eyes he also saw that they bore much sorrow and loneliness "Fine…I'll watch them from here then, they look quiet comfortable in there anyway" he answered in his usual monotonous tone

Feeling his pressure filled aura, she removed her hand from his left arm "They seem that why but honestly truly they miss their father, having you there will make them a little happier" she shifted her eyes at the twins playing in their little safe zone.

Sasuke then turned his body to face the twins in the centre of the room "Let me guess this is one of those 'mother's intuition' things right?"

She nodded back at him "Yes, so will you wait with them till I am done? Then we can go together" she pulled the Bento box toward her.

Sasuke walked to the twins "…you can forget about me changing dippers though" he unwillingly entered the twins little safe zone

She disappeared to the twins' room to pack what was needed for the day.

The twins smiled deeply as Sasuke lifted a building block and stacking it on a half stacked alphabet tower. They both crawled to his side and they relaxed their bodies into his crossed thighs. 'humph…she really knows her offspring well' he watched them close their eyes feeling comfort from Sasuke with them 'but fuck, why do they have to latch onto me like that…do I look like I have spiky blond hair you little brats?'

Hinata opened the twins' drawers, pulling out dippers, blankets and changing clothes 'It's not like we will actually spend with him' she sighed 'I can already hear what he going to say to me' She then tossed a few little toys into the bag 'It's quiet' she paused '…the twins…why are they so quiet? Did he?' she ran out the room in panic 'Did he take them?...Or maybe he left and the door spun open and the twins crawled out, he didn't look like he wanted to stay anyway….but why is it so quiet?' she asked herself running toward the living room.

* * *

Did Sasuke kidnap Hinata's twins or is Hinata herself being paranoid find out next time on Better Off With You.


	2. Broken Paradise

Okay i can see you all have stones in your hands and are ready to throw them at me, just don't hit me with bricks or boulders or rocks, i don't wanna die before i finish any of my fanfics. I am sorry for the really really late update and there really is no excuse. I have done a doujin cover for this chapter and you can find the link on my profile.

**THANK YOU **to: **STEVEO 352**,**winterkaguya**,**r3nuch!h --** ,**rinrin2** and **DeviantSupaSoldier **for the AWESOME reviews  
**THANK YOU **to: **XvampfreakX**,**mac2**, **PeRFeCTBLaCK**, **2kindsofcrazy**, **STEVEO 352**,**noodlelover16**,**Hitenisababe**,**winterkaguya **and **cross514 **for adding this to your stroy alert.  
**THANK YOU **to: **Hitenisababe** for adding this story as your favourites

Excuse the spelling (i live in South Africa so we follow the British english and the spelling of some things tends to differ) and bad grammar

All characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

**LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS...  
**(alter ego:" I wouldn't..."  
me:"eh? why?  
alter ego:" think about it baka! you haven't updated in over a month, your readers are going to stone you and i'm not going to be there to help you"  
me:" oh damn...")

* * *

Better Off With You recap chapter 1:

Hinata woke to find that she had slept on her own again. She went to the window and gazed at the building with a fire symbol on it. The sound of wailing led her into a room with two cribs in it. She picked up a small human body from the first crib and calmed it down. Then after a few minutes another wail came but from another baby, and she calmed that baby too. She put them back and went to wash her face.

She went back to their room then walked to the kitchen and put the two baby twins into a safe play zone. She began to prepare lunch, when Sasuke walked into her home. He asked for Hinata's husband who wasn't there. They chatted for a bit until Sasuke said he was leaving. Hinata then asked for Sasuke to sit with the twins and wait for her to get ready since they were headed to the same place. Sasuke objected at first but then agreed and he sat with the twins. The twins immediately took a liking to Sasuke and sat next to him, resting their head on his thighs.

Hinata then left Sasuke and the twins to go and take changing clothes and other needs for the twins. After a few minutes she noticed that it was quiet in the house, the twins were silent, as if they were not there. In panic Hinata grabbed the bag and ran back to the kitchen where she had left Sasuke and her kids, with all sorts of things running through her mind.

-END-

* * *

She ran into the main room, her face showed signs of complete panic and uneasiness; her breathing was heavy.

Sasuke turned his head toward the sound of heavy breathing "Humph, kidnapping is not my thing and plus babies are just too damn noisy"

She bent down placing her hands onto her knees; slowly regaining her breath "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to them being so quiet"

Sasuke kept his head turned toward Hinata "You're the one who said that they would feel happier if I stayed with them"

She remained in a bowing position "I'm sorry but I forgot I said that to you. My mind is a bit distorted. Forgive me if I have made you feel like a criminal"

Sasuke watched her as she apologise "Whatever. Let's go"

She rolled her body up, letting her head be the last to glance at Sasuke and the twins 'They are so happy. I haven't seen the twins look this comfortable in a long time' she thought falling into thought

"Are you listening?...Oi Hinata?" Sasuke asked Hinata, trying to get her attention.

Sasuke's monotonous voice dragged her out of thought "Yes…Yes I am ready"

She smiled

Sasuke placed his hands by his side and slowly lifted his body, but sound of loud wailing pierced his ears "Fuck stop that, don't shriek like that. Your mother is here, so shut up" he pressed his hands over his ears

Hinata smiled "They were very comfortable around you".

The wailing stopped as soon as Sasuke sat his body down again next to the twins

Sasuke began to feel the vein on his temple swell up 'this is why I stay away from kids' he thought.

Hinata stepped inside the twins' little play zone and slid her hands under the little girl's arms. She immediately started to cry as Hinata tried to pull her off Sasuke.

"Shit, shit, shit…that hurts" Sasuke raised his voice as he felt the little girl dig her tiny fingers into his thighs refusing to let go of him "Let go of her Hinata, I'll carry her. The pain she is admitting to me is just too much. Are those claws?"

Hinata let go of the little girl "Okay then and no she doesn't have long nails. I remove them so that they doesn't hurt themselves" She smiled and stepped to Sasuke's other side to get a hold of the little boy. Once again Hinata slid her hands under his arms, but he in turn screamed and dug his fingers into Sasuke's thigh. "Oh my I think we have a problem" Hinata said

"Ahhh oh my thigh…I'll carry both of them for you till we get there" Sasuke said pulling the little boy's hands off his thighs

Sasuke then walked outside the apartment door with the twins in both his arms while Hinata locked the door, and the four of them left.

As the four of them walked in the busy streets of Konoha, the sound of Hinata's name echoed from the people in the vibrant streets of Konoha as they greeted her 'so this is what its like to be the hokage's wife?...popularity…' Sasuke thought watching the people smile and wave at the Hokage's wife. Hinata responded by smiling and waving back 'although I can only see the side profile of her face that smile….there is something wrong with her smile' Sasuke gazed at Hinata's smile as she turned her head in the other direction. The twins rested their heads comfortably on Sasuke's shoulders, their eyes shut as though they were sleeping.

"Thank you uncle that was delicious as always. See you some other time" a voice said

Hinata stopped and looked in the direction in which the voice had come from "Oh no" she said, almost in a panic

Sasuke stopped a few meters in front of Hinata "Problem?" he asked her

Hinata didn't answer instead she ran toward a shop that the voice had come from.

She lifted the cloth in the middle and walked under it, entering the shop.

"Oh Hinata-sama how are you?" someone in the shop greeted Hinata

Hinata looked at the person who'd just greeted her "Oh good morning, Iruka-sensei" she smiled at Iruka

"Hinata-sama you are not my student anymore you really shouldn't call be sensei"

Iruka smiled back at Hinata "So how are enjoying the married life with the hokage?"

Hinata's smile faded into a small frown "Its…you don't want to be late for class at the academy now so I won't keep you, bye now"

Iruka's face then displayed a bit of confusion "Sure, see you then" he walked out the shop, 'she completely ignored my question and the expression that surfaced on her face when I asked her about her marriage…' Iruka thought to himself with his hands dug into his pockets.

Sasuke stared at the twins in his arms, first he glanced at the little girl with the same hair colour as her fathers then at the little boy who's hair colour was just like his mothers 'The sky in their paradise seems a bit grey'

Sasuke's thoughts were severed when his ears picked up the sound of Hinata's feet as they tapped on the floor. Sasuke watched her from behind as she walked, 'Her attire is mostly black and grey, her hair is a pale plum and her steps are heavy…but why? What is going on here?…' Sasuke questioned glancing at Hinata's steps as they walked.

They walked a few more blocks until they reached the building with the fire symbol near the centre of it just under the roof. They walked in and climbed up the stairs. They walked steadily in the passage and then finally, they reached a door and then they both paused.

"Knock already" Sasuke commanded

Hinata lifted her left hand with her palm turned to her face, she pulled her baby finger, thumb and ring finger in her palm and her index and middle finger stuck in a position to strike the door. Hinata paused as she looked at the platinum ring round her ring finger. Sasuke tapped her elbow with his own; to snap her out of thought but Hinata just dropped her hand to her side. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently lifted his right foot and swung it forward striking the door.

"Come in" a mind-numbing voice commanded from the other side of the door

Sasuke looked at Hinata waiting for her to open the door, but she just stood there staring at it "What? You expect me to open it too? My hands are full here just open it damn it" Sasuke raised his voice a bit out if irritation.

Hinata jumped a little from the sound of Sasuke's raised voice, she then slowly put her hand on the door knob turned it anti-clockwise, pushed the door in and stepped forward, entering the room. Sasuke followed.

Both Sasuke and Hinata stood in the centre of the room, watched and waited for the person behind a mahogany desk to lift their head from the papers in front of them.

"What can I do for you?" the person said without lifting their head from the paperwork in front of them

"Good day Naruto-sama, how are you?" Hinata spoke

Naruto continued to look at the paper work in front of him as if not realising who had just greeted him

"Hi, so what's brings you hear are Kushina and Hizashi okay?" Naruto spoke, his mind absorbed in the paper work before him.

"They are doing okay, in fact they are with me and we are ready to go to the park like you promised" Hinata answered with a smile

Naruto shook his head "Sorry I can't; not today, I have lots of work to do"

Hinata's forced a smile but one could see that it was beginning to slowly fade "But I brought the kids with me, lunch and everything we need, as well as your favourite…Ichiraku ramen"

Naruto picked up a pen and began writing "Are you blind? Can you not see the paper work that I'm stacked with here? I can't leave!" he shouted not lifting his head to look at her.

Hinata held her hand to her chest, hurt from the way her husband had shouted at her. She walked to the front of his desk and placed the ramen on the desk. She turned her back to him walked to Sasuke and slowly took Kushina and Hizashi from him. They began to cry as she took them from their comfort "Will you be coming home tonight?" she asked a distracted Naruto

"If the paper work dissolves then yes, and get those two out of here their screaming is piercing right through my ears" Naruto answered

"Sasuke, could you please open the door for me?" Hinata asked Sasuke, her voice sounding distorted.

Sasuke turned his back from Naruto and opened the door for Hinata. As she stepped out of Naruto's office, Sasuke saw the rising tears in Hinata's pale-ish eyes 'so this is what's happening here' Sasuke thought.

He closed the door and waited for moment until Naruto would finally notice him, he had his hands crossed on his chest.

Naruto kept writing "So you are here too Sasuke? About time too"

"That was uncalled for Naruto. You shouldn't push them away like that. They came here hoping to spend a few hours with you" Sasuke spoke to Naruto in a deep dissatisfied tone

Naruto lifted the paper in front of him and placed it on the pile on the right "Sasuke, I just don't have time to relax outside" he grabbed another sheet of paper from his left "Right now; time is of the essence… maybe next week"

"And just how long have you been saying 'next week' to her?" Sasuke continued to asked Naruto

Naruto paused and finally lifted his head from the paperwork in front of his face "Don't butt into what doesn't concern you Sasuke" Naruto's raised his voice

Naruto then grabbed a scroll next to the Ichiraku ramen "Now let's get on with today's mission. So the Land of..."

"Forget it Naruto" Sasuke cut Naruto from continuing with the mission brief

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke "huh….what is it now?"

"They are the family you've always wanted and now you're just pushing them aside… " Sasuke said letting frowns of anger make their appearance on his face

Naruto again narrowed his eyes on Sasuke "Didn't I just tell you to stay out of this?"

"Did you see the look on her face when she left?" Sasuke asked "Of course not, you were too busy"

"Exactly. She'll get over it, she always does" Naruto sighed "Okay, now as I was saying…"

Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and walked to the door.

Naruto got up from his seat as Sasuke turned his back to him "Where are you going? I haven't finish briefing you on today's mission"

"Just like you don't have time for them then I don't have time for you or your missions." Sasuke spoke with his back still turned to Naruto "so you can shove them"

"You act like you know everything Sasuke. You are the Konoha playboy, you sleep around with every unmarried woman….its disgusting" Naruto scolded Sasuke

"That's true, but unlike you I'm not married and I don't have a family… to love, to keep safe, fight and work for" Sasuke's palm enveloped the door knob

"What do you know about family?" Naruto hit his hands onto the mahogany desk "What do you know, you…?" Naruto stopped himself from finishing the sentence

Sasuke turned his head and glared heavily at Naruto "What's the matter? You're not going to finish that sentence?" Sasuke asked as he turned the door knob and pulled the door towards him, "You were going to say 'what do you know you pitiful avenger, who killed his brother for all the wrong reasons' right?" Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto's and shifted his gaze to the passage wall

Naruto remained silent.

"Thought as much." Sasuke paused then walked out of Naruto's office. As he walked down the passage he could faintly hear the voice of the Hokage screaming at him from his office, his steps were arduous and forceful.

Sasuke walked down the stairs leading out of the hokage's building and stopped 'family huh?'

"Why the angry face Sasuke?" a womanly voice asked Sasuke

Sasuke lifted his head and rolled his eyes at the sight of red hair "What's it to you Karin?"

Sasuke watched her as she came closer to him. She commanded her fingers to dance on top of his chest "I'm just a worried about my Sasuke"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and threw it to the side "Since when am I yours?" he asked pushing her out the way and continued to walk down the stairs

Karin's lips curved creating a dirty smirk on her tanned face "Are we up for tonight?"

"No!" Sasuke barked at Karin, and continued to walk down the stairs.

'I wonder which way she went?' Sasuke asked himself as he stood at the bottom of the stairs looking left then right of the street, 'I think I'm going to take a walk'

Hinata strolled with her facing glancing at the ground she stepped on, her hair draped over her face like a curtain preventing anyone from seeing her pained filled face.

She had managed to pacify Kushina and Hizashi down as soon as they left the place where her husband worked, the twins were completely mute.

She lowed her body onto the olive coloured grass 'Lets not waste such a nice day' she thought placing the Bento box onto the grass. She then placed the twins into the sand pit and put their hats on; they both protested by trying to pull the hat off but Hinata then tied the hats so that neither of them could untie their hat.

She sat down in the shade. She let her eyes rest on the Bento box beside her 'he pushed us away…again', she fell into thought as she reached for the Bento box and opened it.

She looked at the food that she had prepared, she sighed then put the box down 'I've lost my appetite' she realised putting Omusubi/Onigiri (Japanese rice balls) into her mouth and slowly chewed with dissatisfaction.

The half bitten Omusubi/Onigiri (Japanese rice balls) was in her hands and her gaze shifted to the Hokage Monument on the mountain rock face.

"We're slowly losing him" a familiar voice spoke but the tone was gentler than before "We might not ever get him back to his old self"

Pulled out of thought, a startled Hinata turned her head to look at who had spoken. She brought her hand to her chest "Sasuke-kun you scared me"

"Are you going to eat that?" Sasuke asked as he came closer to Hinata

"I'm not hungry, you can have if you like" Hinata replied lifting the Bento box to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke grabbed the bento box and place the Umeboshi (dried plum or apricot) in his mouth, 'What am I doing? What if the food is bad?' he thought as he carefully chewed the Umeboshi. 'My gosh, this is so good' Sasuke realised as he swallowed.

"It's not bad… it's tasty" he said to Hinata, complimenting her cooking at the same time hoping to put a smile on her cold almost emotionless visage.

They sat in silence, Hinata had her eyes on the twins and Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Why did you say that he might go back to his old self?" Hinata asked Sasuke not looking at him

Sasuke gently swallowed "I said that because the old Naruto I know would never push someone away like he did a few minutes ago."

Hinata's eyes once again were filled with tears "What did I do wrong? Did I ruined our marriage?" she said as the tears burst from her eyes and down her face

"It's not your fault Hinata" he put the bento box down and put his hand around her shoulders, he flinched a bit from how cold her body was even though she had been in the sun before sitting in the shade. "I think he is stressed and maybe….maybe the power of being Hokage is eating away the old carefree Naruto" he glanced at the Hokage Monument

Hinata continued to let the tears wash over her face.

Sasuke's face turned serious 'She's crying really hard…how long has she held all of this in?' Sasuke questioned watching the fragile woman next to him release her pain. Hinata then held onto Sasuke's clothes tight and dug her face into his chest.

Sasuke was surprised by her reaction to his comment but in his heart and anger was spreading through his body like tissue in water.

."This is not how planned my life to be like" Hinata spoke through her release of tears "S-S-Sasuke….I-I miss h-him…I-I miss m-my h-husband…"

The anger in his body then clashed with the pity he felt for her and he gripped her tighter "This is not how I saw this marriage either Hinata" he spoke in a low voice

This feeling was new to Sasuke; he had remembered the people that were locked up in Orochimaru's cells. Their faces were painted with the same pain filled and helplessness colours that Hinata had on hers, he never got struck by any emotion back then but now his heart fell into a pit of sorrow, the sorrow he felt was for Hinata. As he held her he noticed her skin was pale and he could just about feel her bones 'when was the last time she ate?' he questioned

"This is not healthy Hinata" Sasuke finally said

Hinata lifted her head to glance at Sasuke with tears still falling off her pale face "I-I don't understand S-S-Sasuke-kun"

"When was the last time you ate?" Sasuke asked

Hinata shifted her gaze away from Sasuke's eyes "ummm…."

"That shouldn't be a difficult question to answer Hinata…" Sasuke said

Hinata's eyes didn't move from the ground "I-Its not t-that I don't e-eat…I-I do but a-after the first bite, I-I lose my a-a-appetite"

Sasuke's face turned serious as he placed both of his hands onto Hinata's shoulders "This is not good for you and the kids Hinata" he told her as he brought his face to her level forcing her to look at into his eyes.

Hinata's eyes dried up and her tears vanished. As Sasuke lowered her face to her level she could not help but look into his eyes; she was unable to say anything to counter Sasuke's words.

Sasuke shook her a bit "This is not healthy Hinata and your kids are going to suffer if you don't something about this"

Again Hinata was unable to say anything to Sasuke.

"Being a man, I don't understand much about how women think but what I do know is that, they love their kids and when things get bad they do what they can to ensure their happiness and safety." Sasuke paused as he turned his gaze to the twins "But from what I can see things are not good here and the kids are suffering too. As their mother you have to do what is best for them…Hinata they are too young to know pain, they need to be happy and if you are not happy they will never be happy. Do you honestly want them to suffer?"

Sasuke felt small warm hands tug at his Jonin suite, it was the twins 'when did they get here?' Sasuke thought as let his hands slide off of Hinata's shoulders. "These twins know their father but they don't trust him like before…they, for some reason feel safer with me than with him". The twins lifted their hands toward Sasuke's face, showing that they wanted to be held. Sasuke picked them up and they sat on his lap, but the seriousness on his face remained.

Sasuke's words shocked Hinata as she looked at the seriousness on his face "S-S-Sasuke-kun, w-what are you p-proposing I d-do"

"I think it would be best if you…" Sasuke began to advise Hinata when a pair of arms hugged his torso.

Hinata noticed a pink hair woman standing over Sasuke. Hinata turned her head away from her face. Sasuke's sense of smell was invaded by the smell of cherries; he then immediately knew who had hugged him so seductively.

"My, my Sasuke. Since when are you a family man?" the women asked

"What do want Sakura?" Sasuke asked as the tone of his voice changed back to its usual harshness.

Sakura bent down and placed her lips close to his ears "So are on for tonight?" she asked in a whisper

"Ya" Sasuke answered

Sasuke felt Kushina being taken from his arms "You leaving already?" he asked Hinata then took Hizashi from Sasuke as she slowly got up

Hinata nodded "It's late and I have to give these two a bath"

The twins started to cry as Hinata carried them away from Sasuke.

Hinata paused and turned back to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun! Thank you and goodbye to both of you."

Sasuke watched Hinata as she walked away from him and Sakura 'I hope you make the right choice Hinata' Sasuke thought

* * *

That damn Naruto, he doesn't appreciate what he has and poor Hinata her mind is in a mess, what will she do?

The next chapter will be up in the next two to three weeks so hold on tight ne **AND IT MAY CONTAIN A SMALL PORTION OF LEMONS...**

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME OUT TO READ THIS... **


	3. This is for the best

* * *

I am really sorry...

THANK YOU to: **beds, majinme, Hitenisababe, STEVEO 352, DeviantSuperSoldier, Danimals21, r3nuch!h, xXxjustagrlxXx, winterkaguya **and **rinrin2**

**--BEWARE...THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT ONLY FOR THE FIRST PART--  
--YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED--**

Enjoy and excuse the spelling

* * *

Better Off With You Chr 2: Recap

Hinata ran back to the main room to find twins quietly lying on Sasuke's lap. When it was time to leave the twins didn't want to separate from Sasuke, so Sasuke had to carry them.

On their way to see Naruto, Hinata saw Iruka when she bought Naruto's ramen. Sasuke, Hinata and the twins arrived at Naruto's office door Hinata hesitated before opening the door.

Hinata greeted her husband and asked if the four of them could spend an hour together, however Naruto wasn't interested, so Hinata left with the kids.

Sasuke expressed his anger toward Naruto and the two fell into a verbal battle; at the end of it Sasuke declined the mission and left. On his way out of the building he met Karin.

Hinata arrived at the park and placed the kids in the sand pit to play. She attempted to eat her lunch but she couldn't. Sasuke then arrived to try and cheer her up. She broke into tears and Sasuke comforted as much as he could. He was about to give her a suggestion when Sakura arrived.

After that Hinata left.

-END-

* * *

Better Off With You chr 3:This is for the best

She wrapped her legs around his body as he pushed his member deeper into her. Her breathes were short and her heart raced with each passing second. "More" she asked as she felt herself slowly reaching the peck of the sexual interaction. The male that moved himself freely on top of her moved steadily not noticing her plea for him to go deeper and faster. She then tightened her legs forcefully pulling him deeper into her. His body was damp but her body was dripping in sweat. She lifted her face to his, aiming her lips to touch his; they got closer and closer. Their lips were just millimetres apart, he could feel her warm breath exit her lips and touch his and in that second he turned his head in other direction, avoiding her lips. She opened her eyes in confusion as her lips tasted the sweat on his cheek. She analysed his profiled face, she spotted something that she hadn't seen in a long time, she saw frustration within him, a very deep frustration. "Sas-?" she tried to get his attention but he immediately thrust his member deeper and faster into her. Her breaths became short again, her heart raced, she held his arm and tightened her grip as blood rushed through her body.

He had suddenly become so violent. She had managed to catch a small glimpse of his face, she saw his teeth clenched together, his eyebrows pointing towards his nose and his eyes were placed in complete rage. Her back lifted making her throw her head back onto the pillow "ah" she moaned as her body fell into a five second paradise. However while she was in a sexual paradise he was silent, his heart never rose, his breath remained the same and he felt none of she was feeling. Before she could grab hold of him so that he could lie on her chest he pulled his member out of her and threw himself off her and lay there with his face away from hers.

Sasuke lay on his wet sheets facing the opposite direction and closed his eyes. The rain hitting his bedroom window sounded calming but it had no effect on his restless mind. She rest her hand upon his chest and she brought her lips to his ears "How about another round?"

Sasuke's eyes opened, he pushed her hand off his chest and sat up in his bed. "No" he answered back and closed his eyes.

Her hand then made its way to his member. She smiled and waited for it to react to her touch, but nothing happened to it or its owner's face. Sasuke expressed no hint of wanting to go again. She slowly pulled it up and down; again she waited for it to rise and for Sasuke to open his eyes but nothing occurred.

Her grip on his member made his mind rattle even more. This time instead of pushing her hand of he threw the blankets over her and got out of bed. He took his black coloured boxers from the end of his bed and put them on. He walked toward the window; he separated the curtains, letting him get a better view of village and the rain that poured down his window.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" the women asked as she sat up in Sasuke's bed

"Nothing" he answered

"Liar! You are so impassionate tonight. Come on, talk to me"

He kept quiet.

"Sex is better when both parties are feeling the same sexual desire you know…but tonight you are limp. You didn't even come/cum" she said

"Then go find someone else who will give better sex" Sasuke answered

"Maybe I will" she said

"Good…then go, get out" Sasuke answered

Sasuke's head bounced off the window as a pillow hit the back of his head.

"Its raining outside I can't just go" the woman exclaimed

The pillow landed on the floor behind Sasuke, "Does it look like I care Sakura?". Sasuke turned around, bent down and picked the pillow that was thrown at him.

"You don't love me do you?" Sakura asked

"Who lied to you and said I did?" Sasuke walked to the edge of his bed were Sakura sat, "Sakura I want you listen to what I am about to say and listen very well cause I will not say this again to you" he brought his face closer to Sakura's; "I am a man, and I am a single man who needs sex from time to time to keep me sane. You fulfil my sexual cravings and that's all. You say that sex with me is incredible but you know nothing. When I finally find a true woman who will love me like I will love her only then will I completely share my sexual passion."

Sakura looked into his eyes "So in other words you never had feelings for me?"

"You finally figured it out, clever girl. You're angry now and you hate me don't you? But here is the sad part of the situation; there is no man in this village that will fulfil your sexual desire like I do and because of that you will come back to me for more because whether you like it or not you are addicted to the sexual pleasure that you get from me. Now for the last time get out" Sasuke placed the pillow on Sakura's lap and walked back to the window.

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she gathered her clothes and put them on. When she was fully clothed she grabbed Sasuke's umbrella that sat in a tin cylinder by the door. She pulled the door open "If its one thing I regret Sasuke…was spending two and half years of my life training so that I could one day see you smile at me again", she walked out Sasuke's apartment leaving the door open, letting the cold air welcome itself into Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke walked to the door and pushed closed. He was completely unfazed by the words Sakura threw at him, his thoughts were elsewhere. Thoughts he'd never been consumed in, and feelings that invaded his whole being.

* * *

Uzumaki Residence

Silent sobs escaped her as Hinata grabbed clothing from the drawers she had opened. _'This…is for…the best_' she dropped to the ground covering her hands over face and she sobbed even more. _'This is for the best'_ she repeated. A picture frame revealed itself to her as she removed her hands from her face. She got up and walked to the end table next to her bed; she lifted it to her face to see more clearly through her tear blurred eyes. She slid her fingers over his face "Where did I go wrong Naruto? What did I do to push you away?" she asked letting tears fall over the wedding photo she held in her hand. She placed the picture into her clothe crammed suit case; she dug her knee onto the top of the case in an attempt to close it, with tears still flowing off her face. She lifted the bag and walked out of the main bedroom. She placed their luggage quietly by the twins' bedroom door.

Hinata walked up to their cribs. Two pairs of eyes stared at her _'They're awake'_ Hinata gasped in shock.

Upon seeing their mother's face the twins began to wail. Hinata reached into the cribs, took them and placed them into their double pram "It's going to be okay" she told them.

The rain stopped as Hinata locked the apartment door and slid the key underneath the mat. She hid face with her hair, her eyes greeting the ground and her back to the apartment that she and Naruto had lived in and built there dreams. _'This is for the best…I guess'_ her feet sunk into a small puddle of water.

* * *

Sasuke's Apartment

Sasuke sat up in his bed, even after Sakura had left an hour ago his mind continued to work against his desire to rest. _'His frustration and her sadness'_ he dug his fingers into his hair and his palm rested on his forehead. A voice of despair rang in his ears **"Where did I go wrong? Did I ruin our marriage?"** it belonged to Hinata. Remembering the sorrowed face of Hinata forced a very foreign feeling into his being and his fist curled when the face of his best friend played in his memory, _'where has his love gone…where has the friend I call "brother" gone?'._

An unfamiliar knock echoed within the apartment; he ignored it. Again the knock echoed throughout the apartment; again he ignored it. The knocking however continued and the more Sasuke tried to ignore the more it added to the chaos in his mind. He threw the blanket to his right and he steadily walked to the door, _'That bitch came back after I swore at her and kicked her out; she's so persistent, damn slut'._ Sasuke roughly pulled the door open "I thought I told you to GO AWA-" Sasuke paused when he saw her near skeletal figure in front of him; "Hinata? Is there something wrong?" he asked her

Hinata eyes were still to the floor "S-S-Sasuke-kun…s-s-sorry to bother you s-s-so late at night but…I n-need your help"

_'His tone of voice has changed'_ she questioned '_he sounds down, maybe i came at the wrong time'_

Before Sasuke thought of answering he looked to her right and saw the double pram and then to her left and his eyes caught the leather bag she had brought with her. _'Is she leaving the village?'_ he looked back at her. Sasuke stepped aside "Come in"

Hinata closed the door behind her; she immediately felt something familiar about the atmosphere within the apartment. The air was thick, warm and had a hint of what smelled like fish; she knew that smell and that humidity. _'There was sexual activity not too long ago in here' she began to think '…he was with Sakura'_ she pieced it all together. Sasuke began clearing the small mess in the living room so that Hinata could sit down "Do you want something to drink?" he asked her

"J-just some w-water please" she answered

Sasuke disappeared into the kitchen while Hinata sat down. She lifted her head and let her eyes explore Sasuke's home. She sat there in quietly trying to figure out how she was going to ask Sasuke to help her, '_I don't know how I am going to ask him, will he help me?'_ she looked at the twins who looked back at her, she forced a small smile _'maybe coming here was a bad idea?'_ she glanced at her reflection on the glass coffee table. She frowned, _'This smell is making it hard for me to think….I need fresh air'_ the atmosphere in Sasuke's apartment was getting her; so she got up and made her way to the door, she was surprised that the twins had not cried when she left the room. She stepped outside and the cool breeze swept across her face, her mind then felt a little clearer.

Sasuke threw some empty cans into the dustbin _'Is she going to ask me to help her escape?'_ He took a glass from the dishwasher and filled it with cold water, _'she's so thin, If it wasn't for her hair I would not have realised that it was her'._ He paused when he realised that after Hinata had arrived his mind became less chaotic than before. He left the kitchen and walked into the living room _'where did she go?'_ He looked at the pram then at the bag _'she didn't leave the kids here and run did she?'._ Sasuke stood there in complete confusion and worry; a cool breeze touched his face, he put the glass onto the table and walked to the front door. The door was wide open and outside there stood Hinata. "What are you doing outside?" Sasuke asked Hinata

"It's a bit stuffy in there so I came out here for fresh air" Hinata answered

It wasn't until she said it that Sasuke realised that his apartment had an uncomfortable odour. '_It's the smell, she can smell that I have been sexually active with someone'_ he analysed her from top to bottom _'it must be a real long while since Naruto gave her any'_

"So what's the problem?" Sasuke stood next to her

"W-w-well I need t-to get away for a while" she said softly

Sasuke kept quiet and waited for her to continue

"S-somewhere, where no-one will think to look for me"

Sasuke was a little frustrated that her eyes were to the ground; so he walked closer to her putting his index finger under chin and lifted her face "I can't really hear you if you are speaking to the ground Hinata"

Hinata felt his finger underneath her chin; it was warm and gentle very unlike the Sasuke she knew. When her eyes finally met his she quickly saw that Sasuke was half naked; a tiny blush spread itself on her cheeks, her eyes quickly met the ground again but Sasuke again lifted her chin so that their eyes greeted each other.

Hinata moved her eyes to left avoiding his eyes "D-do know of a place w-where I can stay, t-that is secluded from society?"

Sasuke examined her eyes; in the whiteness of her eyes Sasuke noticed shades of red within them, 'She's been crying. It must have been hard for her to make this decision'. Sasuke turned around and place his hand on the railing of the balcony "So, are you leaving Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head "I just want to get away for a while so that I can decide what I'm going to do"

He lifted his head and closed his eyes. A small drop of rain hit his skin then slid off landing on the ground below, more drops of water came down hitting Sasuke's face and wetting Hinata's faded plum hair. Sasuke opened his eyes and placed them onto the woman next to him "I need time to think for a bit"

Water dripped of the ends of her faded hair.

"Look, I know it doesn't smell pleasant in the apartment but you'll get sick if you stay out here. You are the only one who can take care of the twins and if you get sick it will be harder for you and for them as well, so go inside. I will be in there soon"

"Oh okay" Hinata walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. _'Will he help me?'_ Hinata questioned as she sat herself onto the couch.

The droplets that landed on his face quickly collected and slid down his face, the winds cooled the water on his face _'I guess I have to help her…but is she going to cope in a place like that?'_

He let his head drop view the ground and sighed _'I hope that what I am about to do now is for the best'_

Sasuke enter his apartment again and walked to toward the living room, he paused and observed Hinata then the twins. Hinata lifted her head, her eyes caught Sasuke staring at her, she analysed the look place on his face, she waited but he said nothing. He just stared at her then at the kids and then he walked away and disappeared into the passage. _'Was that a yes or a no?'_ she dropped her face toward the ground again. She fell into thought again; she didn't even hear Sasuke come back to the living room until he placed a towel onto her lap.

"Wipe yourself, you'll get sick" he said, wiping his hair, face and torso. "You okay?" he asked he throwing the towel onto the other couch. Hinata responded by nodding.

Sasuke walked to the window and started at water sliding off the glass. He then realised at that moment that the chaos in his head had completely dissolved.

"I will help you Hinata" he said

Hinata felt a tiny feeling of relief show its light within her "T-thank you". 'He's back to normal' she thought hearing his usual cold monotonous voice return to him.

"Before you say thank you I want you to listen to me and make then make your decision" Sasuke moved away from the window and toward Hinata. He stood over her her, he could see that she felt uncomfortable so he knelt down to her seated level "I am going to take you to a place that's not far from here and its away from society" he looked into her eyes "but, it also means that you'll be all alone, it will just be you and your kids there...nobody else"

Hearing Sasuke say that she was going to be alone didn't scare her at all; being alone had become a part of her now, so why should it be any different. She looked at Sasuke "Its okay with me, but where is this place?"

"You'll see" Sasuke stood up again "Fine then, we will go when the rain stops", he sat down on the couch which he had thrown the towel on _'I know she has been alone for a long time now, but can she will she really be able to stay in that place?'_ he lifted put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling _'this is for best'_

Where is Sasuke gonna take Hinata too?

**THANK YOU FOR READING...I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT HERE YOU SILL CAN(JUST PLEASE DON'T SPAM)**

The cover picture for this will be up soon, so check my bio to get the link to see it.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a while, a very long while. Sorry people i am a very slow writer. I can't help it.

**THANK YOU **to: **DeviantSupaSoldier**, **ShikaMariUchiha**, **realityfling18**,**champylin**,**Estheriana**, **2kindsofcrazy**,** winterkaguya**, **majinme **, **jenniebennie **and **rinrin2.**

This chapter is dedicated to **ShikaMariUchiha **and **rinrin2.**

**Please i ask no FLAMES, they will not be entertain okay. I will take them and keep them for winter lol. But seriously NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
Another thing i DO NOT have a problem with any NARUTO pairings so don't point fingers at me for not liking other Naruto pairings.**

**WARNING: **This chapter contains **Lemons **(sexual content), i have said which part has lemons so that you can skip it if ya don't like lemons.

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes.

Characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

SasuHina: Better Off With You Chapter 3 recap:

Sasuke had sex with Sakura which he didn't enjoy. After the passion Sakura questioned Sasuke's lack of potential. They had a small argument and Sasuke kicked Sakura out of his apartment.

Hinata sat crying in her home and thinking that what she was doing was right or wrong.

Sasuke sat in his bed thinking of Naruto and Hinata's relationship. Then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke assumed it to be Sakura but he opened the door it was Hinata.

Hinata asked Sasuke to help her. Hinata stated that she wanted to go away for a while, away from Naruto to clear her mind and decide what to do.

Sasuke could only think of one place where he could take Hinata and have them live in complete peace and quite.

* * *

Chapter 4

Not even the sounds of their feet sinking into mud could break them from their thoughts. He led the way and she followed. They had said nothing since the moment he had said that they would leave when the rain stopped. It was quiet, the cold wind stung their faces and the kids slept silently in his arms.

She lifted her eyes from the wet ground to the world around her 'Its getting darker and the houses here are empty…Why are they empty?' She shifted her gaze to Sasuke's back 'I cannot question my actions now, I am going away from there to decide what I am going to do about thi-'

"Oomph…" she said as she hit into Sasuke's back

Sasuke turned his head to the side and looked at her from the corner of his eye "This isn't the time to be taken by thoughts Hinata. You have to be alert at all times"

"S-s-sorry" Hinata replied

Sasuke then turned his head away from Hinata "We are here"

Hinata moved from behind Sasuke and stood next to him, 'h-h-he is bringing us here?' her eyes shot open when she saw the Uchiha crest imbedded onto the arch of the closed entrance.

Sasuke handed the kids to Hinata as he step forward toward the entrance. His hand rode over the wooden planks which sealed the entrance that was once covered with dry blood and a white tap. 'Itachi' he called his brother's name in his thoughts forgetting the women behind him.

"Ano (umm) S-sasuke-kun the s-seal on the d-door says f-forbidden. Are you s-sure that it's okay to come h-here? Hinata whispered to Sasuke

"Activate your Byakugan and check the area inside" Sasuke ordered

"Hai (yes)" Hinata answered activating her Byakugan

Hinata's heart sunk as she scanned the area behind the entrance and fear ran cold through her body. For her to see what was left of the compound reminded her of a world she had almost forgotten. The walls were still painted with blood even though it had rained many times before; it was as though the walls were forbidden from healing it wounds. The forgotten scene before her led her mind to question what really happened that night and how painful it must have been for Sasuke to have had to see everyone dead. She forgot herself and stared heavily at Sasuke.

"And?" Sasuke asked feeling the pressure from Hinata's intense gaze.

Hinata let her Byakugan fade "T-There is nothing in-in there."

Sasuke took the kids and headed to the left. Hinata didn't question Sasuke but only followed. They walked for ten minutes before Sasuke stopped by a tree.

"Sit here and wait for me…don't let your guard down" Sasuke said handing the kids to Hinata once more "I'm going to remove the seals"

Hinata nodded and watched Sasuke disappear into the darkness. Out of curiosity she again activated her Byakugan and studied the inside of the Uchiha compound. 'Coming home to dead bodies and finding out your brother is at the centre of it all must have been truly painful' she thought 'And worst of all blaming yourself for being weak and being unable to protect them…that kind of guilt must have consumed the little bit of innocence he had left within him'

"Hinata Hinata…HINATA!" Sasuke shouted

Hinata fell back into reality when she heard Sasuke's voice. Hinata got up as she watched Sasuke lift a wooden panel from a few meters next to her. Sasuke jumped into the darkness below and used his Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu to give light to the old oil lamps that stood in the dark underground passage. Hinata climbed down the stairs and followed Sasuke.

They eventually exited the underground passage. Sasuke walked, with Hinata following close behind to a two story house.

Sasuke entered the house and lit a few lanterns to bring life to the empty home.

It was fully furnished and the dust covered the beauty of the wooden furniture. It wasn't big and it wasn't small it was just as expected, except for on thing which caught Hinata's attention immediately 'There are no blood stains in this house'. Sasuke showed Hinata the room she and the kids would be sleeping in upstairs. Sasuke went into the next room while Hinata put the kids into the bed.

Hinata stepped into the empty room where Sasuke was; he sat silently by the balcony viewing his forgotten heritage. He didn't seem to notice her presence until she stood next to him not saying a word. His eyes were fixed on a specific location. She looked at him then at in the direction his eyes where looking.

"Was that your home?" she asked

Sasuke said nothing, and it was like that for at least 15 minutes.

"The houses you saw before we got here have no occupants and look run down because the people living there were afraid and moved."

"A-afraid…?" she asked

"After the Uchiha massacre many feared that the angry souls of the dead would pick them out one by one and kill them, all because of how unfairly their life was taken from them" Sasuke answered still glancing at his old home.

"O-oh" Hinata responded but with fear clouding her voice

Sasuke finally looked at her, "This house was the last one that was built before the massacre so no-one ever got a chance to own or live in it. That is why there aren't any blood stains in here"

"S-so…what you m-mean is?" Hinata came up with a conclusion

Sasuke shut his eyes and explained "What is mean is that there will be no spirits harming you here. However" he paused and opened his eyes "the longer you stay here the more you're friends will get worried and eventually Naruto will find out and Anbu will be looking everywhere for you. So you need to decide what to do and quickly."

Hinata gripped the wooden railing and sunk her face in immediate despair "No-one will notice that I'm gone"

Sasuke finally turned his eyes to her "What about Shino and Kiba? Are they not you're friends and what about you're father, Hanabi and Neji?"

She grit her teeth "They all have lives. The last I saw Kiba and Shino was when the twins were born. They said they were starting a new team tactic between Shino's insects and Akamaru. My sister has duties to fulfil as the Hyuuga/Hyuga leader, my father is guiding her and Neji is leads his Genin team, trains little Hyuugas/Hyugas in the art of Byakugan and the rest of his time is spent with Tenten who helps out here and there."

Sasuke kept quiet and made no attempt to lie to her by saying that it would be okay. 'She truly is alone and I know for a fact that most of the women in Konoha don't like her too much' he thought

A drop of rain hit Sasuke's face "We'd better get inside now and I think we could both use some sleep" Hinata nodded and walked towards the door

She slid the door about three-quarters and said "T-Thank you S-Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke kept his gaze to the outside world and just nodded.

Hinata slid into her bed. Her eyes remained open, their gaze fixed on the twins next to her. She wrestled her options in her mind for an hour or so and finally let her eyes shut to rest her weary body.

Sasuke lay on his bed with his eyes almost admiring the darkness that floated outside. The events of the last day fogged his mind. The sound of the rain sang sweet melodies of slumber into his ears, he felt no need to resist and let his eyes close to embrace the rest that awaited him.

* * *

Next Morning

Hinata woke up to dead silence and the sight of the sunlight beaming into her room. She held her hand in front of her eyes to shield them from the light 'W-where am I?' she sat up and looked around and found that the twins had slept with her and were still sound asleep 'Why are the twins sleeping with me?' then everything returned to her 'oh right…the Uchiha compound. Away from him…away from my love'

She left her room and walked towards the room in which Sasuke had slept. She found it open and empty 'he left?' A small note held steady by a stone caught her eye; she lifted the stone and read the note.

_I have gone back to my apartment. There is some food for you in the kitchen and from what I heard you seemed to have had a good nights sleep._

_Stay as long as you like but remember if you don't want to be seen then lay low…_

_Sasuke_

She lifted the corners of her mouth and gave a tiny smile 'I did have a good night's sleep last night…but how does he know? She questioned

'Oh no' she put her hands over her mouth 'he heard me snore…my secret's out'

* * *

Sasuke **(this is where the lemons lie, skip it if you don't like lemons)**

Sasuke entered his apartment and his lips were attacked by another familiar pair. 'This bitch' he thought pushing the woman whom managed to hijack a quick kiss from him. He made no eye contact with her "I don't ever recall giving you a key or permission to enter my apartment." He spoke harshly

"I came here and found the door wide open so I let myself in" she answered

Sasuke threw a glare in the woman's direction "Next time close the door and go back from whence you came. What do you want Karin?"

The woman ignored Sasuke's harsh suggestion and threw herself at him "I was hoping to catch some breakfast from you and your manhood. I am so hungry. We haven't had fun since last week, and I'm just dying for a good meal from you"

Sasuke pushed Karin off him "I don't feel like it. Now why are you here?"

Karin gave Sasuke a light glare "The hokage sent me to call for you"

"He could have just sent a hawk" Sasuke said

"He did hours ago and you weren't here so he sent me to come looking for you" Karin answered "And where were you Sasuke?"

Sasuke pushed her out of his apartment and locked the door. Karin began knocking loudly on his door; Sasuke ignored her and walked into his bathroom to take a shower.

The water ran down his muscular body 'I wonder if she'll be okay?...Was it okay for me to just leave her and the kids there?'

Sasuke, with his back to the bathroom door had become oblivious to his surroundings up till the moment he felt a naked female body press against his.

"How did you get in?" he asked

"That's my secret. You can't just push me out of your apartment you know, that's not how you treat a lady Sasuke" Karin said wrapping her arms over Sasuke's neck

"Who lied to you and told you that you were a lady?" Sasuke stated

Karin ran her fingers over Sasuke's chest and eventually began pulling gently on Sasuke's very lax member "The hokage" she whispered into Sasuke's ear

The blood began to rush through his member not giving Sasuke a chance to resist "The only lady I know is Hin-" he didn't continue

"Who's Hin?" Karin asked

"Someone's going to come looking for you" Sasuke said changing the subject

"I sent a hawk back to the Hokage and I'm far too hungry, I can't let this one chance go to waste" Karin whispered into Sasuke's ear "Now feed me"

Sasuke turned to face a naked Karin. He lifted her thighs and placed them on his, pinning her to the bathroom wall. He aggressively thrust his member into her. "_Ah_!" she let out satisfying moan. The water ran down their bodies and Sasuke moved his waist plunging his member deep into Karin. She moaned more and more, louder and louder.

Sasuke moved faster 'Why?...Why am I not enjoying this? It was same with Sakura. Why?'

"You're so _AH_…aggressive…today…Sasuke _AH_…why _mmmahh_?" Karin asked through her moans of enjoyment

Sasuke felt no need to answer and pushed deeper, harder and faster into Karin in an attempt to enjoy the false passion. Karin bit her bottom lip and dug her fingers into Sasuke's back as the ecstasy began to send charges through her body. Sasuke shut his eyes hard forcing himself to enjoy the passion. Karin threw her head back and let out a strong and final moan as her climax swept over her.

Sasuke let Karin down and walked out leaving Karin in the shower.

"That was tasty but not like usual Sasuke. You didn't even reach climax today, what's bothering so much that you're member's activity is so badly affected? Karin asked as she watched Sasuke grab a towel

"Get out Karin" Sasuke commanded not answering her question

Before Karin could beg Sasuke to come into the shower again Sasuke had already left the bathroom. Karin sighed in disappointment "Who's Hin? She thought out aloud "Well whatever, I'd better hurry before Naruto kills me"

Sasuke locked his bedroom door. He got dry and got dressed in the usual Jounin outfit "I didn't enjoy that…but why?" After dressing, Sasuke begun to unlock the door when he heard Karin singing in the shower and instead decided to go out through the window.

* * *

Hokage's Office (Naruto's office)

Sasuke opened the door and walked in finding Naruto with his head buried deep in paperwork.

'D*** jerk, my rant did nothing, he is still deep his duties as a Hokage…' Sasuke thought feeling disappointed

"You called?" Sasuke asked

"You're late Sasuke; I was just about to give this mission to Choji's team. Your attitude towards me has to change Sasuke, I will not tolerate rudeness even if its you"

"Give it to me" Sasuke asked

Naruto threw a scroll at Sasuke without lifting his head from the paperwork before him.

Sasuke opened it and read it "It's a bit far "

Naruto grabbed another document "Stop complaining. It not like you have a lover to rush back to"

"But you do" Sasuke stated

Naruto lifted his from his paperwork to look at Sasuke "Drop it Sasuke"

"You should go and see her, go and see them" Sasuke continued

"When I have time" Naruto answered

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets "And when will that be?"

"You have a mission to get to and time is money so be gone Uchiha" Naruto commanded

Sasuke said nothing.

"Where is Karin? I sent her to go looking for you" Naruto asked

"I left her in my apartment" Sasuke answered

"In other words you shagged (had sex with) her?" Naruto concluded

"So what, I'm not _married_ remember" Sasuke said

As Sasuke left Karin came bursting into the room "Sorry Hokage-sama, I got tied up in conversation with Temari"

"Temari lives in Suna with Shikamaru Karin" Naruto reminded Karin

Karin scratched the back of her head "Oh I meant Ten-ten"

"She's not her, she's out on a mission" Naruto looked at Karin's hair "Why is your hair wet Karin?"

"I wasn't looking and fell into a pond" Karin lied

"But your clothes are dry?" Naruto asked

"I…Someone from the three story apartments threw water over me" Karin lied again in an attempt to cover up the previous lie

"You're a bad liar Karin. I know you and Sasuke were having sex and judging by your wet hair it was in the shower" Naruto said

Karin felt a bead of sweat slide down her face and lifted her glassed from the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke stood at Konoha's main gate looking in the direction of the Uchiha compound 'Should I tell her that I'm leaving for a mission?'

* * *

A month later

Sasuke hadn't been home in over a month and when he arrived back from his mission his first stop was to go and see Hinata before reporting to the Hokage.

He took the underground passage and stepped into the lifeless compound. He walked into the newly occupied house to find Hizashi playing with a knife and constantly bashing it onto the wooden floor. Kushina was at the other end of the room trying to reach a vase on a high pedal stool and Hinata was no where in site. Before Sasuke could let the site before him sink in Hizashi lost his grip on the knife and it was headed straight for Kushiha. Sasuke quickly jumped in and stopped it. Hizashi began to cry and crawled toward Sasuke and Kushina followed soon after. Sasuke picked them up. His nose was immediately stung from the stench seeping out from the kids unchanged dippers and their extremely filthy clothes. "What is going on here?...Where is Hinata?" Sasuke questioned looking around. He looked around the first floor then upstairs, she was no where to be found. When Sasuke went into the garden he saw Hinata lying on the hot sand with her eyes closed. Sasuke immediately put the twins down and ran toward Hinata's nearly lifeless body.

Her whole face was a very dark red, like she had been out in the sun for a long while, maybe even days.

"Hinata…Hinata!" Sasuke said as he picked her up bridal style and ran inside

He placed her on the floor "Hinata?! Hinata?! Damn it answer me!"

Hinata eyes were a quarter open and she was breathing but she wasn't responding to Sasuke's calls.

Sasuke called to her again but she did not answer. He ran into the kitchen and got some water. He lifted her up and forced her to drink the water. She took two gulps and opened her eyes a little more. "N-Naruto-kun?…no…you're not Naruto?" she weakly said

"What's going on here Hinata?" Sasuke asked

"He truly doesn't love me" Hinata said

"What?" Sasuke said

Tears wet Hinata's face "It's been over a month and he hasn't come for me, for us. He has forgotten us"

"Is this what this is? Are you feeling sorry for yourself?" Sasuke asked "Hinata the kids are filthy, they stink and Hizashi almost killed Kushina"

"He doesn't love me anymore" Hinata cried

Sasuke felt his heart fill with unexplainable anger "So what? Are you going to give up and wait to die? What about the kids?"

"Die? If I can't have Naruto by my side then I would rather die…yes I want to die" Hinata spoke

Sasuke grit his teeth, swung his hand back and swept it across Hinata's face.

Hinata's eyes suddenly opened as though she were waking up from a dream "S-Sasuke?" She quickly stood up and looked at Sasuke with confusion.

Sasuke glared heavily at Hinata "NOW LISTEN HERE HINATA"

Hinata cringed in fear at the site of Sasuke's angry face 'Why is he so mad at me? What did I do wrong?'

"When I got here I found Hizashi playing with a knife, it slipped out of his hands and headed straight for Kushina." Sasuke spoke still glaring at Hinata

Hinata gasped at what Sasuke told her "N-No"

"YES…if I had gotten here a second later you would be without a daughter" Sasuke continued

Hinata fell to her knees and began to cry "What have I become?"

Sasuke didn't bend down to comfort her "HINATA!"

Hinata stopped crying avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"You will get up and get the kids clean, clean this house then yourself" Sasuke ordered "You are a mother and these kids need you, you CANNOT wallow in self pity because Naruto cannot give back the love you have given to him"

Hinata slightly nodded, stood up and walked toward the kids.

Sasuke folded his arms "I-I'll help you get everything sorted"

"T-Thank you" Hinata said picking up the twins

"I'm sorry Kushina…I'm sorry Hizashi …." she apologised to the kids who smiled back at her.

While Hinata bathed the kids Sasuke began to clean the house. His mind was once again rattled filled with chaos and questioning his decision to help Hinata. 'If I had arrived a little later than Kushina…' he curled his fists into balls.

Hinata entered the living area to find Sasuke wiping the table. 'His face has tensed up more than before' Hinata analyzed Sasuke's face

She thought it better not to say anything to him at least not until he had calmed down a bit. She went to the closet and grabbed a broom 'he must think I am a bad mother' tears begun to fog the her vision 'I almost killed my children'

Sasuke lifted stopped when he heard Hinata's sobs; he then began scrubbing the wooden floor hoping that the noise from the scratching would block the sound of Hinata's crying. After a few minutes Hinata entered the room, her eyes red and puffy. She said nothing to Sasuke and Sasuke said nothing to her.

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye 'I shouldn't have left without telling her that I wouldn't be back for at least a month. If maybe I had told her she wouldn't have be like this….at least I think so' he stopped and glanced out at the weed infested garden "That idiot doesn't deserve this" he said out allowed, enough for Hinata to hear him

Hinata stopped "I-I'm sorry did y-y-you say something?" she pretended like she didn't hear Sasuke. 'Did he mean me?' she asked herself

Sasuke shook his head not wanting to talk to her.

The both remained silent and still not saying a word to one another, after 28 minutes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she called waiting for Sasuke to respond and when he didn't she continued to say "I-I am sorry…y-y-you tried to help m-me and I-I threw it back in y-y-our face" she paused again hoping he would say something or at least make an attempt to listen to her "I-I am truly s-s-sorry, m-my sincerest a-a-apologies"

Sasuke's eyes met the floor, he had heard Hinata apologise to him but he couldn't separate his lips to respond 'S-she doesn't deserve t-this, s-s-she doesn't deserve this kind…this kind of pain'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, THANK YOU for reading. PLEASE don't hesitate to review, i **love **reviews (**NO FLAMES**)

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS (for those who don't celebrate it enjoy the day) and a HAPPY NEW YEAR.

i will be away so i will not be able to reply to reviews but **THANK YOU **to those who read and review.


	5. Home

**THANK YOU **to: **2kindsofcrazy**, **winterkaguya**, **Kirei Yuki Tenshi**, **Esteriana**, **champylin**, **El Corazon del Frio Fuego, Black Diamond07**, **STEVEO 352**, **ShikaMariUchiha**, **DeviantSupaSoldier**, **HeartBrokeHinata**, **rinrin2**, **AleSwann20**, **SHeWithNoName** and **A Highly Inportant Person.  
**

**Note for new readers: **Naruto is a big meanie inthis story so be prepared.

**Please i ask no FLAMES, they will not be entertain okay. I will take them and keep them for winter lol. But seriously NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
Another thing i DO NOT have a problem with any NARUTO pairings so don't point fingers at me for not liking other Naruto pairings.**

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes.

Characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

* * *

Better Off With You recap chapter 4:

Sasuke lead Hinata and the kids in the midst of night to the Uchiha compound. He settled them into one of the houses not covered in blood like the others. He stayed the night and left in the morning. Hinata woke up the next morning to find a note left by Sasuke saying that he left some food for them and that she must keep a low profile.

Sasuke arrived back at his apartment to find Karin in it, she came to find him since the Hokage had summoned him. After that he tried to kick her out but she wouldn't leave until he fulfilled her sexual desire. Sasuke ignored her and took a shower; however Karin interrupted and teased Sasuke into having sex with her. Sasuke however did not enjoy it as much as Karin did.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's office to find still busy with work. Naruto handed Sasuke his new mission in which Sasuke complained saying that it's too far and Naruto replied by saying that Sasuke has no lover to return too. Sasuke left for his mission without telling Hinata.

After a month Sasuke returned and went straight to the Uchiha compound. He found the house in the mess, Hizashi was playing with a knife and Kushina was trying to reach a vase on top of an end table. Hizashi lost his grip on the knife and it went flying for Kushina, Sasuke caught it and placed them in their play area while he searched for Hinata. Sasuke found Hinata lying on hot sand under the blazing sun, who seemed to be elsewhere other than in reality.

After lots of shouting Sasuke managed to get Hinata back to reality. He scolded her and helped her clean the place up. Hinata apologised but Sasuke didn't respond. Sasuke was disappointed in Hinata but felt sorry for her at the same time saying that she doesn't deserve to feel such pain.

* * *

Better Off With You chapter 5: Home

"Okay, we are going to try this again right?" Sasuke smiled "Now bring left foot forward…forward…forward…come on Kush fowaaa-" Sasuke caught Kushina before her body had a chance to hit the ground.

Kushina giggled as Sasuke caught her before she fell.

"Lets take a break and then try this walking thing again." Sasuke carried Kushina into the house. Sasuke placed Kushina into her play zone but as Sasuke turned away from her she start to cry. "No no shhh….no Kush wait. I'm coming I just want some water…shhhh" Sasuke tried to calm Kushina down but she was getting louder and lifting her arms so that Sasuke would let her take refuge in his arms again. Sasuke finally gave in a picked her up "You are a real princess aren't you, it's your way or nothing else". Sasuke grabbed a glass placed it into the sink and watched as the water quickly reached the top of the glass. Sasuke brought the glass to his mouth and began to drink, Kushina tried to grab hold of the glass as Sasuke drank "Kushina wait, hold on, let me drink first then, arg okay" Sasuke shared the remainder of his water with Kushina "Slowly Kushina, you're going to choke" Sasuke held the glass as Kushina drank

Sasuke peered into the glass "Thanks for leaving me some."

Sasuke sighed as he walked into the living area "You are really a handful, just like a princess"

Sasuke sat himself on the Tatami platform bed and Kushina lay her head his shoulder. "I'm getting too old for this princess, I'm worn out thanks to you and its not even breakfast time yet"

They both lay in the stillness of the morning; listening to the common noises that came with it, until sleep claimed them.

"You know…it must be hard for…your mom to be…away from your dad and not know if he…if he even misses you...guys or…not-" Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

In Hinata's room

Hinata opened her eyes, her vision blurred; she turned her head and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 'Wow, it's already seven and Kushina didn't wake up, not even once' she thought. Hinata turned to her left, her vision cleared a bit 'Hizashi just sleeps, then again he sleeps through anything like his father' she looked at the space which Kushina occupied, Hinata's eyes widened when she realised Kushina had disappeared from the futon 'Kushina!'

Hinata got up in a panic and began to look through the upstairs rooms 'Where did she go? Have I become such a bad mother that I don't even sense when my child wakes up'. Hinata froze, a few meters from the edge of the stairs 'No please no, she couldn't have' she thought stepping closer and closer to the edge of the stairs, she closed her eyes and stood over the edge of the first step 'Please', she opened her eyes to find the bottom of the stairs unoccupied by a small baby body like she had imagined. Feeling a bit of relief she ran down the stairs. She first checked the kitchen and found it empty; nothing seemed to have been opened except that she saw an empty glass in the sink. 'That's… not mine' she thought as panic gradually took her thoughts, 'who?'

Hinata rushed into the living area and stopped when she saw Kushina sleeping on Sasuke's chest 'Naruto?' Hinata felt ran towards a sleeping Sasuke and Kushina 'That's not Naruto, its Sasuke' Hinata dropped onto her knees and placed her hand over her beating chest 'I miss Naruto so much that I miss took Sasuke for him…but when did Sasuke get here?' she lifted her head and looked at the sleeping pair. Hinata got up and took Kushina from Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Kushina wriggled as they were separated from one another. Hinata gently placed Kushina along side her brother.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later

The sun blazed onto Sasuke's face causing his skin to burn up, his eyes slowly parted and sun beamed into his coal eyes. He sat himself up to avoid the intense rays of sunlight. He felt a small body grip his left leg tightly, his vision returned to him as he glanced at his leg "Practising already Kushina?"

Sasuke got up, stood a few meters away from Kushina and held her hands so she would not fall. Kushina she stood up and giggled at Sasuke. Kushina wobbled as she tried to maintain her balance, she put her foot out but lost balance and begun to fall forward and Sasuke caught gently in his arms. Sasuke picked her up "You know I'm beginning to think that you're doing that on purpose" Kushina just rested her head onto Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke could hear another small voice coming from the other room "Let's go see where your mom is".

Sasuke walked into the next room and found Hizashi throwing the toys out of the play zone, while his mother prepared breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning Hinata" Sasuke approached the kitchen counter

Hinata looked up a little startled "M-morning S-Sasuke-kun." She looked at the quiet Kushina in Sasuke's arms.

"When I came earlier I saw you guys sleeping and thought I should come back later but Kushina saw me and started to moan a bit so I took her. Sorry if you got frightened when you awoke to her find her not there with you and Hizashi. I know sleep hasn't come easily for you so I thought I'd entertain her while you caught up on some" Sasuke explained

Hinata nodded "I-I understand"

They remained silent for a short while. Sasuke watched as Hinata made breakfast

"I-I'm making_Omu-raisu_ w-w-would you like s-s-some?" Hinata asked

Sasuke took a peak at his watch "I have to go"

"Would you like to take some with you?" Hinata asked

Sasuke shook his head "No"

Silence once again settled between the two adults. Sasuke picked up the toys Hizashi had thrown all over the place and put them back into their play area.

"Umm…y-you don't have to c-c-come everyday S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata suggested

Sasuke glanced outside "No I do" He walked back to the kitchen counter and glared heavily into Hinata's eyes "Tell me, did you notice Kushina climb out of the play pen and crawl to the next room to find me?"

Hinata feeling the pressure from the intense stare shook her head.

"I didn't think so" Sasuke said

Hinata buried her face "S-Sorry"

"That is exactly why I come here everyday Hinata, don't think I can't see that you're upset over the fact that Naruto has seemed to notice that you have gone missing" Sasuke reached his hand over the counter, put his fingers underneath Hinata's chin and lifted her face so he could see her "Look at me Hinata"

Hinata's eyes averted Sasuke's cold gaze

"I said LOOK at me!" Sasuke commanded

Hinata felt Sasuke's harsh words pierce into her; she gave into Sasuke's demand and look at him.

"I will say it again to you, these kids need your one hundred percent of your attention, If you take your eyes off them for even a second something terrible may happen to one for them. You must remember that here you are a single parent." Sasuke said softening his glare

"M-my thoughts c-c-constantly shift to N-Naruto…I c-c-can't help but not t-think about him" Hinata nervously answered

"I never said that you must rid Naruto from your heart but Hinata these kids need you and they need you even more now that their father is not around."

Hinata said nothing her eyes veered toward her two children.

Sasuke let go of Hinata's chin "While you are here, it is my duty to see that you and the kids are safe….remember you are the one who asked to go away from everything Hinata."

Hinata's hair curtained her face.

"I will be back later, be careful and watch Kushina, she has a lot of energy and mischievousness like her father…."

With that Sasuke left in a cloud of white smoke. Kushina began to scream when Sasuke vanished and Hinata went to her to try and calm her down.

* * *

The Hokage's Office

"What's this?" Naruto pulled the scroll that way at the edge of his mahogany desk

He opened the scroll and read the contents:

_Its be__en many years since we've seen each other Naruto, to this day I still haven't forgotten what you taught me. My father got back together with my mother and they have been very happy ever since. Also my father feels that its time too step down from the thrown. So now it's my turn to become the king._

_I have heard that you have a family and are Hokage like you always said. So I thought I should visit you one last time to get some advice from you and to visit everyone else._

_I will be there in the next month._

_See you then_

_Hikaru_

'A month hey?' Naruto thought squinting at the calendar pasted on the wall. "So if I got this letter on the-" Naruto eyes shot open in shock "That's tomorrow, he is coming tomorrow"

He rose from his seat in panic "KARIN!" he summoned

The door opened swiftly and the red head woman walked in "Yes?"

"Get me Hinata and tell her it's urgent" Naruto instructed

* * *

Hyuuga/ Hyuga Compound

His body was sore and having her lying on top of his chest made it hard for him to breathe. His translucent eyes gazed at the clouds as the wind carried them towards the east. 'He is so gentle and extremely shy' he smiled 'he reminds me of…Hinata-sama' his smile faded.

He blew gentle wind on the woman lying on top of his chest.

"That's so nice" she looked at him

"Who does Satoshi-kun remind you of?" he asked

She searched her mind "Satoshi…Satoshi...Satoshi, hmmm, you the kid with no talent, who barely ever speaks and gives up easily?"

"Yes…that kid" he answered in a low tone "Who does he remind you of?"

She lifted her head off his chest and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, who?"

"Come one just guess, it's an easy one" he forced

She kept quiet for a moment trying to think "I don't Neji, I'm so tired just tell me already"

"Hinata-sama, he is so much like Hinata-sama" Neji finally answered

She lifted her head from his chest to look at him "Is that why you train extra hard with him?"

"Yes" Neji answered "But it's not only that"

"Oh? What else is it then?" she asked

He remained silent before further explaining "I blamed myself a lot after the Chunin exams for making Hinata feel so alone. I held a heavy grudge on the Hyuuga/ Hyuga customs that I pushed away the fact that she…"

Before he could finish his lips were claimed by the woman lying on top of him. She smiled at him "That's in the past and you need you are making sure that, that doesn't happen again right?"

Neji nodded in agreement "Maybe…"

"You should go and see her?" she finished his sentence for him "It's been over six months since you saw her, and your niece and nephew"

"Hizashi and Kushina must be so big now though, my mind has been so focused on training" Neji realised

"You train way too much you know. I know you feel terrible about not being for her during the Pain incident but that will never happen again" she kissed him

An upset frown crept up his face "And if it does?"

She thought of an answer "Then I'll die during battle"

"Don't say that kind of thing Tenten, if you died" Neji replied

Tenten kissed him again "Okay sorry. Go and see your family, I'm sure they miss you" Tenten got off of Neji's chest

Neji got up and left the compound to visit his cousin leaving Tenten behind.

* * *

Training grounds

"Arg don't stop, it's just getting exciting man" a young man pleaded and his dog barked in agreement "You've been so distracted today Shino, what's wrong?"

"Kiba, when was the last time you saw Hinata?" Shino asked

Kiba stood and scratched his head "I don't know three months ago?"

Shino came closer to Kiba "Since the birth of her twins and that was nine months ago"

Kiba sighed "That's not so bad, the way you walked towards me I thought you were going to say something like eleven months"

"We shouldn't stay that long not seeing her" Shino said displeased with Kiba

"I guess, but she'll understand" Kiba spoke

"And when we get there and apologise she'll pretend like she understands and say it okay, but really it's not. This is not how friends should act towards each other. We are no longer in Team Kurenai but we should still stay in contact" Shino protested

Kiba did not seem to understand "But we do. I see you all the time"

"Only because we have to, but we've just left Hinata there on her own. We know how fragile she is yet we haven't seen her in four months"

"Okay I get your point but we can see her tomorrow, there's always tomorrow" Kiba suggested

"What if we get there tomorrow and we hear that she is no longer alive? Then what?" Shino corrected Kiba

"Don't be ridiculous…what about our training? What if tomorrow comes and the village gets attacked and we lose because we missed the key point in our strategy because we skipped out on one day of training?" Kiba asked

Shino started to walk away from Kiba "It's okay, no-one is forcing you Kiba. Like you said she'll understand, even if she dies before tomorrow"

Kiba remained silent, the guilt piercing a small part of him; he looked Akamaru "Let's got Akamaru, lets visit our old friend" Akamaru barked and followed Kiba

* * *

Uzumaki Residence

Karin had knocked on the door for at least five minutes and for five minutes no-body replied. She then decided to look around the house. She looked through and windows 'I don't think she's here' she fixed her eyes on the coffee table 'That look like dust?'

Karin moved from item to item and on each on she had found dust 'All the furniture is covered with dust, I don't think Hinata has been here for quite some time'

Karin went around the house just to confirm her suspicions. She went to the next door neighbour and asked if he had seen anyone come in or out of the Uzumaki home in the last week or so, when the neighbour replied no Karin decided to head back to the Hokages office 'He is so not going to be happy'

* * *

Hokages Office

The door opened slowly.

"Yes" Naruto said without looking up

"Hokage-sama, Hinata is not home" Karin said

Naruto lifted stopped writing "Where is she?"

Karin kept quite 'How do I say this in a way which lead to my ears becoming blown off my head?'

Naruto lifted his eyes from the document in front of him to Karin, worry and fear was all that was written on her face "Well Karin? Where are my wife and my kids?"

"I got to the house and knocked for quite some time and no-one answered. When I peered through the window the house seems to be have be empty for quite some time as there was dust everywhere" Karin began to explain

"Did you check the whole house?" Naruto asked

Karin nodded "Yes. I asked your neighbour and he said he hadn't seen Hinata or the kids for a really long time now"

Karin could feel Naruto's chakra begin to flare up in rage 'He is going to lose it anytime now'

"How long?" Naruto glared at his assistant

"I-I didn't ask, I-" Karin answered

Naruto didn't give Karin a chance to finish her sentence "How could you not ask, you idiot. Gather all the ANBU available at this time."

"Maybe you're over reacting, maybe she's with a friend" Karin suggested

"Everyone is busy so basically doesn't have any friends and her presence is not welcomed at the Hyuuga/ Hyuga compound" Naruto said "Hinata is missing. Gather the ANBU like I instructed Karin"

Karin nodded and quickly exited the Hokage's office 'Looks like the Hokages' wife and kids are missing, wonder where they went'

* * *

Streets of Konoha

Sasuke walked steadily in the streets of Konoha. He looked up at the Hokages' home when he suddenly saw a large number of ANBU deploy from the roof 'What on earth?'

"I hear the Hokage's wife is missing and the ANBU are searching the whole Fire Country in search of her" a woman whispered to another

Sasuke stopped and pretended to re-adjust his shoes 'Did Naruto finally go home?'

"And I heard the house is full of dust which means she's been gone a while, but how could the Hokage not know that?' another women said

'He must have gone back to the house.' He stood up 'I must tell Hinata' Sasuke ran back in the direction he had come from to inform Hinata of the major search for her and her children. 'Those were ANBU that I saw leave the roof of the Hokage's office. But why ANBU and not ordinary ninja? Why does he need Hinata found so quickly?'

Sasuke stopped 'There is something about this that doesn't feel right. I must find out first before I get Hinata's hopes up'

Sasuke quickly turned back to Konoha. On his way he saw Karin talking to Sakura. Sasuke stopped "Karin, what's with all this ruckus?'

Karin sighed "Hinata and kids seem to have gone missing and the Hokage has strictly ordered us to find Hinata before the sunsets today."

"You haven't seen them have you Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Would I be asking if I did Sakura?" Sasuke snapped

"Sunset? That's a bit too soon. Why is he in such a rush?" Sasuke asked Karin

"How am I supposed to know? He is in such a bad mood, since you're his best friend go ask him yourself" Karin snapped at Sasuke

Sasuke said nothing and left his two pleasure givers to continue their search of the Hokage's wife and kids.

'I don't know what it is but Naruto is definitely up to something, I have to know what it is' Sasuke thought drawing closer to the Hokage's office

* * *

Hokage's Office

Naruto had his head in the paper work when he heard the door open. "Did you find them?" Naruto stood up in haste

"No" the person replied

"I said no-one is to come back until they are found, so what do you want from me Sasuke?" Naruto shouted

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's desk "Tell me Naruto, how long have Hinata and the kids been gone?"

"I don't know" Naruto answered

Sasuke moved on to the next question "When was last time you went home?"

Naruto sat down and continued with his paperwork, ignoring Sasuke's question.

Sasuke began to analyse Naruto's reaction "Judging from your silence you haven't seen them in a while, so you didn't know they had left. When was the last time you saw them?"

Naruto didn't reply to Sasuke's question "Just go and find them Sasuke"

"You seem to be in an awful hurry to find them, what do you need them for?" Sasuke asked

"An old friend that I haven't seen since I was twelve is coming to visit and he wishes to see my family." Naruto replied

Sasuke clenched his fists "You want them just so that they can show off for you?"

"It's not showing off Sasuke." Naruto corrected

"Hinata and the kids are not your trophies that you can leave to gather dust and decided to polish them and show them off to an old friend when he comes to visit" Sasuke banged his fists into Naruto's desk "They are human beings…they are your family Naruto!"

"I didn't say they were trophies Sasuke. That's my family you insulting" Naruto stopped writing

"I'm not insulting them; I'm insulting you, the head of that family. It doesn't seem like you put any effort into your family, none at all" Sasuke explained

"Stop with these ridiculous question Sasuke. GO AND FIND THEM!" Naruto ordered

Sasuke held his anger and walked out of Naruto's office 'I knew it, I knew he had a reason for wanting them' he walked down the stairs 'I must tell her but I doubt she'll want to come back'

Sasuke jumped on top of the nearest roof and began his journey back to his old home.

* * *

Uchiha Compound

Hinata was relaxing on the wooden deck when a cloud of white smoke suddenly appeared giving her a fright "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata I have news for you" Sasuke said

"I-is Naruto l-looking for us?" Hinata guessed

Sasuke was surprised by her answer "Yes he is, he has ANBU searching everywhere for you and the kids. He said that you must be found by sundown"

Hinata's face was filled with radiance after hearing what Sasuke had said "I-I must pack, we're f-finally going home…we're finally going to be a f-family again"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata "That's not how its' is Hinata. An old friend of his is coming. He just wants you so he can show you off."

Hinata however seemed to not hear Sasuke's warning, instead she began to take the kids toys and pack them into the bag in which she had brought them in 'He has finally realised that we're missing. Maybe he'll decide to come home every day, just like in the beginning'

Sasuke walked towards her 'Her love for Naruto is stronger that I had imagined. She still wants to go back after he forgot her for over a month?'

"Hinata you can't seriously tell me that you're going back to Naruto?" Sasuke asked

Hinata nodded "Y-yes I am, I m-missed my h-husband so much and s-so did the kids"

"What kind of husband forgets his wife and kids for over a month?" Sasuke asked

"H-he is just b-busy that's all" Hinata replied

"Stop making excuses for him Hinata, I don't think he lo-" Sasuke continued to protest until Hinata cut him off

"N-no he does, he l-loves me and the k-kids so much" Hinata protested

Sasuke was desperate to convince Hinata to stay "He is only trying to protect his pride Hinata, he is not thinking of you at all. He-"

Hinata pushed Sasuke onto the floor "What do you know Sasuke?! W-what do you know about l-love of a family? Y-you're whole family and clan was m-massacred, you sought out revenge which only led to you killing the b-brother who tried so hard to protect you. S-so don't tell me about family love" Hinata shouted at Sasuke

Sasuke's eyes fell to the ground as his hair covered his pain filled eyes.

Hinata realised that what she had said was out of line "S-Sasuke-kun I-"

Sasuke cut Hinata off "No, you're right. What do I know about love and family?" he bent down and picked up one of the toys "I'll help you pack your stuff, after all who wants to stay in this blood filled place?"

Before Hinata could try apologising again; Sasuke disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

The journey back to the Hokage's office

Sasuke walked miles in front of Hinata and the kids with their luggage in his hands. Kushina kept screaming, wanting Sasuke to pick her up and play with her. When Sasuke couldn't take her screaming he stopped and took her out the pram and carried her. He made no eye contact with Hinata or even spoke to her. Kushina pulled Sasuke's hair for attention but Sasuke reacted by removing her clingy hand from his hair, he did not speak or smile back at Kushina.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office Sasuke placed Kushina into the pram as he watched Hinata knock at the door "Thank you Sasuke for-"

Hinata looked at the where Sasuke was standing and found that he had disappeared 'He's gone'

Hinata entered her husband's office to find facing the window and looking out at Konoha "Well did you find them yet?"

Hinata let out a small giggle "It's me Naruto-sama"

Naruto turned around to find his wife and kids standing in the middle of his office "Hinata?!" Naruto ran over to her and kissed her on the cheek, he bent down and looked at Kushina who was awake and Hizashi who was napping away "Hey Kushina, you're such a big girl wow" Naruto picked up Kushina from the pram.

Hinata held her cheek 'He kissed my cheek instead of my lips?'

"Karin?!" Naruto summoned

Karin opened the door "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Call off the search, Hinata and the kids are here" Naruto ordered

Karin nodded and smiled at Hinata "It's great to have you back Hinata-sama"

"Thank you" Hinata replied before Karin closed the door leaving the Uzumakis alone again.

Kushina looked at Naruto but it almost seemed like she was glaring at her father, after a few seconds she started to scream. Naruto put her back down into the pram and looked at a very happy Hinata. Hinata watched as Naruto's face turned from happy to angry.

"Now Hinata tell me, exactly WHERE have you been?" Naruto asked in a low angry voice

END

* * *

What is Hinata goin to say?

Where did Sasuke go?

See ya next chapter :)

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Answers

THANK YOU to : **barbie12K**, **rinrin2**, **A Highly Important Person**, **Saki-Hime**, **Death By Me**, **Kirei Yuki Tenshi**, **STEVEO 352**, **winterkaguya**, **ShikaMariUchiha** and **xXWolfAngelXx (**you put up with the malfunctioning of my pc...thank you)

**Note for new readers: **Naruto is a big meanie inthis story so be prepared.

**Please i ask no FLAMES, they will not be entertain okay. I will take them and keep them for winter lol. But seriously NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
Another thing i DO NOT have a problem with any NARUTO pairings so don't point fingers at me for not liking other Naruto pairings.**

Please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes.

Characters in this fanfic belong to Kishimoto, Masashi

Big thanks to **xXWolfAngelXx**

**NOTE: This chapter contains lemons (sexual content). You have been warned.**

* * *

Better Off With Chapter 5 recap

Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha compound and since Kushina was wide awake he found himself teaching her to walk. Feeling tired after Kushina's walking lesson Sasuke fell asleep with Kushina laying on his chest. Hinata woke up in a panic when she realised Kushina wasn't sleeping peacefully with her and Hizashi, she searched the house and found her sleeping with Sasuke.

A busy Naruto found a scroll and began reading it. It was a letter from his long time friend Hikaru (character from Naruto Movie 3). After realising that his friend would be arriving the next day Naruto sent for Karin to get Hinata.

Neji was spending his afternoon with Tenten and spoke about one of his students who greatly reminded him of Hinata, Tenten managed to convince him to go and visit his cousin and her children.  
Kiba and Shino were training as usual when Shino suggested they go and see Hinata. Kiba was reluctant but ended up following Shino.

Karin arrived at the Uzumaki residence to find it empty and dusty. She returned to Naruto and told him that the house was empty and seems to have been for quite some time. Naruto ordered for a search of his wife and children.

Sasuke took a stroll in the streets of Konoha and overheard someone saying that there was a large search for the Hokage's wife and kids. Sasuke went to Naruto and asked why he wanted Hinata and the kids for so badly. Naruto explained that a friend of his was coming and was eager to meet his family and village. Sasuke saw through Naruto intentions and verbally attacked him for wanting his family.

Sasuke returned to the Uchiha compound and decided to tell Hinata that Naruto was searching for them. Hinata immediately started packing. Sasuke with all his efforts tried to convince Hinata to not go back but Hinata mocked Sasuke. Sasuke remained silent and escorted Hinata to Naruto's office.

Hinata and the kids were greeted with a smile from Naruto, however his face turned sour when he questioned where Hinata had been all this time.

* * *

**Better Off With You chapter 6: Answers**

He raised his head analysed the city structure "wow, this place is really big and beautiful"  
The sound of a tiger's roar detached him from his daze, "I know Cham, I'm tired too. Lets rest at an inn before we see Naruto"

* * *

Hokage's Office

Hinata froze unable to find an answer to her husband question "I-I-I umm"  
"Well? Where the hell where you for all this time Hinata?" Naruto repeated the question  
'He's so angry, what do I tell him?' Hinata's body began to react to her nervousness "I was taking a break with the kids"  
"Taking a break? From what?" Naruto came closer to Hinata  
Hinata felt the pressured and her eyes became shifty "W-w-we stayed at an i-inn outside of Konoha"  
Naruto nodded "I see and it seems like a long too judging from the dust that has settled in house?"  
Hinata remained silent  
"You left for so long without telling me? Naruto grabbed Hinata's arms and began shaking her violently "WHY?! TELL ME WHY?!"

The door swung wide open "Listen Naruto I can't find her or the kids anywhere"  
Naruto let go of Hinata and Hinata fell to her knees in terror.  
"What do want Sasuke?" Naruto asked  
Sasuke looked into Hinata's terror filled eyes "I came to tell you that I couldn't find Hinata and the kids but I see that they're here with you"  
"Yes the search is over, thought Karin told you" Naruto answered  
"No I didn't see her" Sasuke glanced at Hinata again "Is everything okay in here?  
Naruto sighed "Yes everything is fine" he held his hand out to Hinata "I'm sorry Hinata I was just worried about you, I didn't mean to shout at you?"  
'Shout? It sounded more like you wanted to hit her' Sasuke glared at his best friend  
Hinata just nodded, her body trembling in Naruto's arms

"Sasuke can you please escort my family back to the house?" Naruto requested  
"Yeah sure" Sasuke answered  
"Humph, that's not like you to just agree to everything I ask you" Naruto commented  
Sasuke sighed "It's been a long day, I'm not in the mood to argue with you and besides isn't this something you should do since you haven't seen them for over a month?"  
Naruto looked into his friends eyes "Over a month? How would you know that they've gone for that long?"  
Sasuke tried to find and excuse "Karin told me"  
Naruto narrowed his blue eyes "I thought you said you didn't see Karin"  
Sasuke was beginning to get irritated "Does it really matter idiot? What matters is that your family is back"  
Naruto gave a slight nod "Hinata, clean the house up. We don't our guests to think we're slobs"  
Hinata pretended to act like she didn't know what he was talking about "Guests? What guests?"  
"I will fill you in later" Naruto answered  
Hinata nodded and rubbed the sides of her arms 'it hurts a bit' she thought grabbing her luggage  
Sasuke noticed rub her arms 'what did he do to her?'  
"I'll get that Hinata, you take care of the kids" Sasuke said taking her luggage. Sasuke made sure that Kushina didn't see him.  
Hinata looked back at Naruto "Na-Naruto-sama, w-will you be h-home today?"  
Sasuke who was half way out the door stopped and waited for Naruto's answer.  
Naruto smiled and nodded "Yes I will be home tonight"  
"Are you really?" Sasuke commented  
"What was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked not hearing what Sasuke had said  
Sasuke turned to face his best friend "Are you really going to go home tonight? Because the last time I was here you promised to go home and knowing you, you never did."  
"I said yes so I will be going home tonight. Besides I miss my family" Naruto stated  
"A change of heart I wonder why" Sasuke turned away "Maybe to show off"  
Naruto's anger flared up again "Sasuke we talked about this-"  
"Come on Hinata lets go, it's getting late and you have to _clean_ the house remember" Sasuke interrupted Naruto  
Sasuke and Hinata left Naruto's office and headed to the Uzumaki residence

* * *

Walk to Uzumaki residence

Once again Sasuke walked miles in front of Hinata, his fist clenching the strap of the bag 'How could he treat her like that?'  
Hinata stayed clear from Sasuke 'He must be still mad at what I said' Hinata picked up her pace and caught up to Sasuke "S-sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around to look at Hinata  
Hinata remained silent for a few minutes trying think of what to say to Sasuke. "I-I I'm sorry for what I s-s-said earlier. I should not h-h-have said what I s-said" Hinata bowed "I'm very s-sorry Sas-"  
Sasuke dropped her luggage and interrupted Hinata's apology by wrapping his arms around her small body, giving a tight hug.  
'A hug?' Hinata questioned Sasuke's actions in her mind 'It feels so nice, so warm and so…caring.' Hinata hugged Sasuke back as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face "I'm so sorry Sas-"  
Sasuke interrupted her again "I'm not mad Hinata, I'm not mad at you at all. You said those things out of love for your husband. I'm mad at him for forgetting the love you have for him" Sasuke held her a little tighter felling her tears seep through his dry clothes "….It's been a long time since someone held you like this right?"  
Hinata nodded through her sobs "T-t-thank you Sasuke"  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto's office 'You don't deserve her Naruto'

After a while Hinata calmed down and Sasuke set her free from his arms. "Hinata-" Sasuke held Hinata's arms but noticed her twist in agony "Am I hurting you?"  
Hinata shook her head "It's nothing"  
Sasuke let go "What did Naruto do to you before I walked in?"  
Hinata's eyes became shifty "H-he was a li-little u-upset that I didn't tell h-him where I was g-g-going that's all"  
"He mishandled you didn't he? He was being rough with you" Sasuke pretended like he didn't hear what had happened in the room before he walked in to save Hinata.  
Hinata shook her head "N-no he didn't" Hinata took hold on the pram and began walking. After seeing Sasuke Kushina peered her head out of the pram and began crying for Sasuke to pick her up  
Sasuke took hold of Kushina but then Hiazashi also wanted Sasuke to hold him so Sasuke took Hizashi out of the pram and carried both of them in his arms.  
'She's denying what he just did to her. She's still protecting him…her love for Naruto is deeper than I thought…I hope to Kami-sama that he doesn't hurt her again' Sasuke felt worried  
As they walked to the Uzumaki residence silence came between Sasuke and Hinata however Kushina began pushing Hizashi.  
Sasuke smiled at Kushina "Don't be jealous now Kushina, Hizashi is allowed to be held too"

* * *

Uzumaki Residence **(Lemons)**

"So what should we do?" Kiba asked  
Neji folded his arms and thought 'Where the heck did she go?'  
"Nothing, she's coming and she's got company" Shino said  
Neji looked at Shino in confusion "What do you mean?"  
Shino pulled his hands out of his pockets and pointed "There"  
Neji turned his head to see Hinata and Sasuke coming toward the house.

Sasuke and Hinata arrived at her home to find Kiba, Shino and Neji waiting for her.  
"Its been a while Hinata" Kiba said ignoring Sasuke's presence  
Hinata looked at the three men in front of her with joy "it has, I'm so happy to see you"  
Sasuke felt that he was no longer needed and handed the kids over to Neji "Some other time, Hinata"  
"That's Hinata-sama to you Uchiha" Neji said  
Hinata bowed "Thank you for your help Sasuke"  
With a puff of smoke Sasuke disappeared and Kushina began to cry again.  
"What was he doing walking with you Hinata-sama?" Neji asked handing Kushina over to Hinata  
"Naruto asked him to escort me back home" Hinata replied  
Kiba folded his arms "So where have you been? The house looks very dusty"  
Hinata froze trying to think of an excuse "Well, I umm"  
"Where Hinata was is none of our concern" Shino said, "Let's just get inside and enjoy and cup of her good tea"

Hinata opened the door and her lungs were filled with stuffy dry air and lingering dust that had not settled yet. Without saying a word the three males began to clean the house up, even though it was outside their male boundaries. Hinata made tea and for the rest of the afternoon they sat and shared happy memories with one another; Neji and Akamaru gladly entertained Kushina and Hizashi.

* * *

That night

"You look tired Naruto-sama" Hinata pointed out  
"Yeah I am" Naruto replied  
Hinata leaned over the couch "Should I give you a massage?"  
Naruto pulled Hinata over the couch "No, I have a better idea"  
Naruto dived his tongue into Hinata's mouth, Hinata's eyes rolled back as her husband began fondling with her tongue. Naruto pulled Hinata's thigh towards his side, he lay her on the couch and placed his thigh in between hers. A sensation Hinata had not felt in a long time began stirring in her private place. The sensation became stronger when she could feel his member hardening on her spot. Naruto then began taking her clothes off in a rough fashion. He quickly undid his pants. He pushed hard against Hinata's small opening forcing his way through. Hinata dug her nails into Naruto's back as he forced his member through her small opening, she had not engaged in sexual intercourse for many months and her opening had gotten smaller. She felt nothing but pain as Naruto pushed harder and harder, tears rolled down her face. "Hold those tears in Hinata, I'm coming soon" Naruto said  
Hinata bit her lip, she could slowly feel her pain become pleasure but not the pleasure that she remembered. Their bodies were covered in sweat and Naruto was pushing harder and faster. The pleasure was returning to Hinata, she held herself and waited for Naruto to come.  
"ahhh….Sa-su-ke!"

* * *

Next Morning

The previous night was difficult for Sasuke, sleep seemed to have forgotten him and claimed someone else instead. His thoughts were constantly thinking of his best friend's wife and the kids she was beginning to raise on her own.

He leapt from tree to tree, the cool wind pushing against his face. When he reached the end of the forest he gazed at the sun and then continued his journey which now had become a regular thing for him. He arrived to a small cottage surrounded but a fence and within the space the fence had enclosed stood a playground, a sandbox, a fish pond and many trees. His hands were on the fence with his fingers poking in between the openings.  
He knew he was a bit early but he felt compelled to wait anyway. After half an hour of waiting the small front door opened and little people energetically came running out. He inspected all of them, searching for the one he came to see. When no more came out of the cottage Sasuke's heart began to sink with a fear he thought he'd never have. He walked slowly toward the gate, his eyes never leaving the cottage door. He paused and just as he was about to push open the gate a small body ran out from the cottage. He felt very relieved and watched as the little person joined everyone else. 'That long hair makes her look so much like Itachi' he gave a little smile 'Itachi…'

"Sasuke-san, its great to see you so bright and early" someone said to Sasuke  
Sasuke turned his head and saw a woman wearing a pale green blouse and black pants approach him. Sasuke made no effort to greet her instead he began to walk away.  
"Wait Sasuke" the woman said  
Sasuke stopped.  
"Please stay, even if it's only for ten minutes" the woman said  
"I came to see if she is well and as far as I can see she is…I'll be leaving now" Sasuke explained  
"You never stay and every time you leave without seeing her she asks me why" she continued  
Sasuke turned around to face the woman "She doesn't even know me Orihime"  
Orihime came closer toward the gate "Do you know what she says to me every night when I tuck her in after your visit?"  
Sasuke looked at the little person whose hair reminded him of his brother and then Orihime.  
Orihime smiled "She says to me 'when is my daddy coming to visit again?'"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Please review.

THANK YOU for reading and being so patient with me and my dying PC.


End file.
